Happy Smiles can have Cold Voices Too
by DatStormyBoi
Summary: Just a gore Fanfiction so viewer discretion advised, or if you're sadistic like me then GO AHEAD THIS FANFIC IS MADE FOR Y'ALL


"I'm not sure about this. It could be dangerous," a young, tall man with nicely tanned skin and spiked hair looked over at his counterpart; another tall man who looked like him, except with hair covering half of his face.

"Mike, I promise it's going to be fine. Now stop worrying already." Mike's eyes darted at the other man, widened with fear.

"But what if _it_ takes over again. Mal, I can't afford another trip to the hospital."

"For the love of God, calm _down._ That only happened because you were alone. I'm here this time, so if it comes then you won't be on the brink of death again," Mal rolled his sleep-deprived eyes and continued to Mike's bedroom. The two boys opened the door that led into the dimly lit room, only visible due to the moonlight from the window. Mal motioned Mike inside, following after and closing the door behind himself.

"Mal... Promise me you will keep me safe," Mike gave a shy look to Mal, which signaled a response.

"I promise. Now I would sleep if i were you, unless you want to have bags under your eyes like me," Mal chuckled. Mike tossed his clothes off of his body and laid in bed, too tired to change into his pajamas. His eyes closed shut, and Mal sat next to him on the bed, watching Mike sleep.

Mal was close to passing out from staying awake too long, until he jolted up in surprised to witness his brother shifting in bed and mumbling under his breath. Mal made sure to keep watch, not sure of what else to do. He was pushed off the bed when Mike kicked him in his sleep, flopping onto the carpet floor. Mike shot his upper body out of bed and began to scream, as if something had stabbed a knife in his back. Mal's eyes widen in utter confusion once he notices that the screams twisted into laughter, opening his eyes and looking over at the other male getting up from the floor.

"Mike! What the hell happened?!" Mal stood up and gritted his teeth, showing anger in his eyes. But it quickly turned into a confused stare, seeing that his once sleeping brother had an odd sinister look staring straight at him. His usually awkward smile looked much more giddy and insane, along with his unusually large eyes gazing back at Mal.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened!" Mike let out a seemingly joyful laugh, catching Mal off guard. Mal tilted his head slightly.

"Are you playing with me? I'm talking about your damn screaming in your sleep, and you knocked me off the bed!" Mal walked to Mike, ready to take our his fury on his brother. Mike narrowed his eyes on Mal as he approached, making him blush and lean forward.

"You surely have no idea what happened, do you?" Mal raised an eyebrow, looking at the calm teen that watched him. He glanced at his mouth, seeing Mike seductively lick his lips.

"Mike. What the fuck are you doing?" Mal questioned, only to be snatched by Mike's somehow strong hands. He flipped and pinned Mal on the bed, snaking his way up Mal's body.

"Oh Mal.. Have I told you how much I lusted for you?" Mike's eyes go dark, making Mal finally realized that it wasn't the boy who was screaming in bed earlier.

"No... And I don't think you're actually Mike either," Mal glared. That only caused 'Mike' to widely smile, and fueled his silent hunger for Mal.

"Oh boy, you finally guessed it Sherlock!" He kisses Mal's lips forcefully, as if he's trying to suck the air out of the boy's lungs. Mal pushed him off and threatened to hurt him, but that didn't even cause Mike to flinch. "How about you instead do something. My way." Mike began to beat down on Mal, making the one-eyed teen weaker so he could submit to his new master. He noticed a shiny object near Mal's pocket, grabbing it and realizing it was a pocket knife.

"W-what are you going to do? Stab me?" Mal attempted to remain unafraid, which failed completely when the monster with Mike's skin chuckled a soft reply.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. Sure it's gonna involve a little pain, but you know how it is. Where's the fun without the misery?" Mike smiled and tore off Mal's shirt, licking his lips as proceeded to cut large chunks of his flesh off. Mal screamed as he saw Mike enjoy the pain, rubbing the blood all over his body as if it were during intercourse. Mal winced as Mike leaned over to shove a piece of Mal's bloody body part down his throat, making him gag. Mike couldn't take it anymore, and finally pulled down his boxers, letting his nine inches sprout out of the clothing. Mal was flipped over, gushing blood and feeling his pants being pulled down. He didn't want this. He was genuinely terrified, since he's never been forced to be submissive in his entire life. He even once made Mike his bitch. 'No. I can't let this happen. What the fuck! Why? It fucking hurts!' Mal's thoughts were shattered as he felt Mike's erection enter his anus, causing him more pain than what he felt before. Mike leaned over and laid his stomach on Mal's back, fucking him deeply while jerking Mal's cock off. Mal whimpered. His eyes were shut tight and he was trying to beg for mercy, but couldn't due to the piece of flesh that was caught in his mouth since he refuses to swallow.

"Now don't you worry yourself my lovely. You're just gonna have to learn to t-take the beating!" Mikey thrusts into Mal deeper, making Mal grip the bloody bedsheets and scream at the top of his lungs. Mike after a few more thrusts finally cummed, splattering Mal's asshole with white juices. He panted and glanced at Mal; his face was terrified to no end. Mal's limbs were all shaking and Mike slipped himself out of him. Mal could feel himself dying from blood loss, but gave another look at Mike. Mike held his head tightly, struggling within himself. Before Mike could finally regain control for what he's done, the insanity whispered it's last words to Mal.

"I love you, Mal... Sweet dreams," and Mal finally drifted to sleep.


End file.
